Custom Abilities (iNinjago)
This page is a list of custom abilities used by every character in iNinjago's Year 3 or misc. franchises and customs. Backup Backup allows characters to send NPCs to help them fight in combat. * Lord Vortech * Lord Garmadon * Chuck * Enid * Willy Wonka * The Joker * ACU Trooper * Wicked Witch of the West * Lord Voldemort * Ethan Hunt * Chase McCain Bow Snipe Bow Snipe allows characters with a bow to shoot faraway targets that can only be reached with a precise arrow. * Zane (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Steve * Aaron * Legolas * Green Arrow * Finn the Human ** Fern Brewing Brewing allows characters like Steve to combine (or brew) various different potions together in a brewing station to create new potions which can be used to give characters new abilities for a limited time or can be used to solve certain puzzles. * Steve ** Alex * Hermione Granger Burrow Holes Burrow Holes allows characters like Bugs Bunny to burrow through certain dig spots to create holes to different locations underground to solve various puzzles or to obtain collectibles and to eventually end up burrowing out of another hole in a different location. * Bugs Bunny * Enid * Scooby-Doo * Jake the Dog Candy Puzzles Candy Puzzles allows Willy Wonka to access candy machines and use them to move around candy crates to clear a puzzle path. * Willy Wonka Cold Protection Cold Protection allows characters to be immune to the effects of extreme cold. * Zane (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Zane Cryptographic Puzzles Cryptographic Puzzles allows characters like Sherlock Holmes to solve cryptographs and translate their messages, which can be used to solve other puzzles or to obtain collectibles. * Shelly Oberon * Sherlock Holmes Custom Mimic Custom Mimic allows custom characters to mimic the abilities of other playable characters surrounding them. This ability can only be activated while the custom character is in the customization chamber, however, it can be set to a preferred activation keybind in the chamber and can also be turned off in there as well. * Custom Character Dance Off Dance Off allows characters like Unikitty to perform short dancing games, mainly to obtain collectibles. * Martha Kalpy * Unikitty (Unikitty!) * Unikitty Dark Magic Dark Magic allows characters like Jareth to use dark magic on black and red highlighted LEGO objects with white stars. This is a sub-ability of Magic. * Jareth * Wicked Witch of the West * Betelgeuse * Raven * Lord Voldemort Deduction Deduction allows only Sherlock Holmes to display various possible ways on how to solve certain puzzles, how to defeat certain bosses, and highlights the locations of certain collectibles on screen by placing the character Toy Tag on different spots of the Toy Pad. * Sherlock Holmes Diamond LEGO Objects Diamond LEGO Objects allows characters like Steve to build and destroy diamond LEGO objects. * Steve ** Alex Elastivent Access Elastivent Access allows stretchy characters to stretch through Elastivents. * Jake Emerald LEGO Blowup Emerald LEGO Blowup allows characters like Steve to mine emerald and break it with his tools. * Steve ** Alex Fistlock Fistlock allows big characters to lock fists and power-struggle with other big characters. The winner can execute a throw move with the loser. * Cyborg (Giant Suit) * Bane (Venom-Powered) * Homer Simpson (Angry) * Stay Puft (Giant) * Jake (Jake Suit) Flair Rod Flail Rod allows only Jay (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) to throw their rods into certain rod switches. * Jay (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) Fusion Fusion allows only Steven Universe characters to fuse and turn into bigger characters. * Steven Universe * Garnet * Amethyst * Pearl Ghost Vents Ghost Vents '''allows ghost characters like Slimer to access Ghost Vents. * Slimer Gun Barrel '''Gun Barrel allows characters like James Bond to look through their gun sight and shoot their bullets at targets with precise aim and accuracy. * James Bond ** James Bond (George Lazenby) ** James Bond (Roger Moore) ** James Bond (Timothy Dalton) ** James Bond (Pierce Brosnan) ** James Bond (Daniel Craig) Hammer Slam Hammer Slam '''allows characters like Cole (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) and vehicles to smash huge buttons with a hammer or other huge objects to solve a "Whack-A-Mole" styled puzzle, mainly to obtain a collectible. * Cole (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Harley Quinn * Supergirl * Beetlejuice Ice Blast '''Ice Blast allows characters like Agent J to shoot ice at and freeze characters, similar to Freeze Breath. * Zane (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Zane * Agent J Interdimensional Travel Interdimensional Travel '''allows characters to travel through dimensions. Only characters like Lord Vortech can use them. * Lord Vortech * Raven Lance Throw '''Lance Throw allows only Lance to throw their lances into certain lance switches. * Lance Lava Guard Lava Guard allows its user to walk through fire and swim in lava without any damage. * Kai (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Garnet * Steve ** Alex * Kai Mapping Mapping allows characters like Steve to create maps at certain spots with a map icon, which can later be used to follow tracks. * Steve ** Alex * Bethany Walker Midair Dash Midair Dash allows characters to dart forward into the air, toward enemies or Dash Rings that they can hold onto. * Sonic the Hedgehog Minecraft Master Build Minecraft Master Build, similar to the Master Build Ability, allows only Minecraft characters like Steve to make Minecraft structures out of Minecraft blocks. * Steve ** Alex Mining Mining allows characters like Steve to mine through different types of mineral LEGO objects, varying from iron, gold, diamonds, Redstone, and emeralds. * Steve ** Alex * Emmet * Chase McCain (Miner) Neutralizer Neutralizer allows characters like Agent J to neutralize certain non-playable characters with a green neutralize icon above their heads to remove their memories. * Agent J * Newt Scamander * Tina Goldstein ** Queenie Goldstein Redstone Constructs Redstone Constructs allows characters like Steve to build and use Redstone LEGO contraptions. * Steve ** Alex Robot Scan Robot Scan allows characters like Zane (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) and vehicles to scan certain areas to detect certain switches. * Zane (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Zane * Cyberman * Cyborg * Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!) Rune Translation Rune Translation allows characters Hermionie Granger to translate and cast ancient runes. * Hermione Granger Shadow Summon/Build/Travel Shadow Summon allows masters of the darkness to summon shadowy minions, build shadowy tools, or travel between Shadow Mouths. * Raven Shield Switches Shield Switches allow characters to throw shields at certain switches. * Clay * Macy * Lance * Aaron * Axl Spear Panels Spear Panels allows characters like Nya (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) to throw their spears into certain spear panels. * Nya (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) Speed Dock Speed Docks allow fast characters to sprint up specific areas. * Gamer Kid * Sonic the Hedgehog * Chuck Speed Wheel Speed Wheels allow fast characters like Chuck to charge up things by running in said Speed Wheels. * Gamer Kid * Sonic the Hedgehog * Chuck Spinjitzu Panel Spinjitzu Panel allows only Ninja characters like Lloyd (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) to hit Spinjitzu panels. * Lloyd (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Kai (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Cole (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Jay (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Nya (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Zane (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Master Wu Tall Minifigure Handles Tall Minifigure Handles allows only tall characters like Lord Garmadon, to pull tall handles. * Lord Garmadon Teleportation Teleportation allows characters like Steve to teleport to unreachable places using Teleportation pads. It is a reskin of the Apparate Access ability. * Steve ** Alex * Jareth * K.O. (T.K.O.) * Marceline the Vampire Queen * Raven * Beetlejuice Telescope Telescope allows characters like Spencer Gilpin to look through a handheld telescope at spots with a telescope icon to look off into the distance to find certain objects. * Spencer Gilpin The Schwartz The Schwartz allows only Spaceballs characters such as Lone Starr to build certain yellow and green structures using The Schwartz. * Lone Starr * Dark Helmet Twin Sword Switch Twin Sword Switch allows characters like Kai (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) to use two swords into special duo sword switches. * Kai (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Nya Upside Down Access Upside Down Access allows only Stranger Things characters such as Eleven to access special hatches that lead to the Upside Down. * Eleven Wall Run Wall Run allows only The LEGO Ninjago Movie characters like Lloyd (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) to run on walls to reach inaccessible places by regular characters. * Lloyd (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Kai (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Nya (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Jay (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Zane (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Cole (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) * Master Wu * Lloyd * Kai * Nya * Jay * Zane * Cole * Sensei Wu * Legolas * Sonic the Hedgehog MORE TBA Category:Customs by Ininjago Category:Custom Abilities Category:Miscellaneous